guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monk
Wouldn't it be more correct to say that Protection spells come before Healing spells? It seems to me that the majority of monks are Boonprot, which would be Favor and Protection, not Favor and Healing, of course (regarting paragraph 2) --Tinarto 08:18, 22 March 2006 (CST) The monk contains an interesting mix of Eastern dress along with Western and New-Age pseudo-religious skills. At first glance, it appears as though the creators of this game modeled this character after the Buddhist monk, for the flowing robes and missing arm sleeves are unquestionably a Buddhist tradition. Looking closer one notices the tribal tattoos - something not typically found in either the Eastern or Western monastic traditions; it seems this ancient tradition has surrendered to popular culture. :Ahh, and the dance - it's like Blue Dragon Sword kata without the sword. --Jawn Sno 13:16, 15 September 2006 (CDT) Blurring the lines of East and West once again, the selflessness of the monk comes straight from the Dharma whereas the healing skills meld New-Age beliefs with the gifts of the Holy Spirit within Pentecostalism. Overall, the creators of this game did a fantastic job merging nearly all monastic traditions into one character. *Reworded the Divine Favor attribute levels benefit. --User: Queen of Spades 128.252.16.235 07:21, 18 October 2005 (EST) *Added Profession Combinations section. --User: Queen of Spades 128.252.210.145 07:44, 18 October 2005 (EST) Hair note I don't think this has anything to do with monks and hair. My ele loses the frilly part of her skirt in water. I think it's a bug really in the engine. --Karlos 01:27, 26 October 2005 (EST) : The capes go too Skuld‡ 01:36, 26 October 2005 (EST) If you use a female ele and remove all her armor then stand in the water, her underwear disappears. VegaObscura 04:19, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :I've always assumed this was a side effect from how the game deals with transparencies. You can see a similar effect to the water dissappearing when you position long grass inbetween you character and the camera. -Ezekiel 10:57, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Monks and the Heroes of Ascalon Has anyone else noticed the amount of Monk-only quests that involve said Heroes, or other NPC's that other professions don't? For starters, their Profession Test involves Gwen, which none else does. At Serenity Temple, Replacement Healers involves Devona, and at Yak's Bend, they get a quest to help Cynn find Mhenlo (can't recall the name). It just strikes me as odd... this trend ends at Kryta, but mayhaps it was intended, originally, for the main character of the Prophecies Storyline to be a Monk (and subtly hinted at by the quest-staff?) --Valentein 02:47, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :It's possible that, since you are playing as a monk, you would expect to spend a little more time being concerned about your fellow people, more than a ranger who "lives in the wilderness", or a necromancer who's just waiting for them to die, etc.152.1.24.26 18:05, 21 January 2007 (CST) :I dunno if this links to it, but Mhenlo is the "main character" of the NPC line. As for the ending at Kryta part, I quote Cynn from her article - :At Lion's Gate - "It's a good thing Mhenlo is back here in Tyria, where I can keep an eye on him! We lost many of our closest friends in Ascalon during the war with the Charr, and even more when we helped the refugees cross over the Shiverpeaks to settle in North Kryta Province. After everything we've been through, I'm not about to let some rotting corpses screw everything up!" --Rokasomee 2:45PM, 30 December 2006 (PST) 13 Divine favor? Recently i have heard that alot of monks use 13 divine favor I ask one question ... why? 15 Divine favor is much more efficient. :Where did you hear that? The amount of Divine Favor each monk uses varies as much as any attribute does. And of course, using major/superior runes decreases your health. That doesn't matter much in PvE, but in PvP you need a lot of health. VegaObscura 01:36, 20 June 2007 (CDT) umm well lots of places just random monks are taking 13 divine favor... so they havre told me anyway.--Gene195 08:58, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :asiugfiasg, 13 divine favor is a waste. Standard distribution is 14/10/10 (12+1+1/9+1/9+1), with the 12 in either prot or heal, depending on your elite. It allows for a powerful GoH for prot builds and powerful Dismiss Conditions or aegises on heal builds. Unless you're some kind of... bonder?... anything above 10 is wasting points that could be better spent in healing or prot. -Auron 09:02, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::Actually I find 13/11/11 (11+1+1/10+1/10+1) to be just as common. This attribute spread is a bit less wasteful, at the cost of reducing your main attribute by 1 to bring up the other 2 by 1 each. Which of the 2 spreads to use really depends on your build. LoD with no prot skills except Protective Spirit/Spirit Bond and Reversal of Fortune usually takes 14/10/10, whereas RC with Gift of Health usually takes 13/11/11. VegaObscura 17:39, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :::Oh and my main reason for having high Divine Favor is for Signet of Devotion. Like any good monk, I use that skill everytime it recharges so having it set to a high number is very valuable. VegaObscura 17:40, 21 June 2007 (CDT)